Os Lusíadas
frame|Capa d'Os LusíadasOs Lusíadas é uma obra poética do escritor Luís Vaz de Camões, considerada a epopeia portuguesa por excelência. Provavelmente concluída em 1556, foi publicada pela primeira vez em 1572 no período literário do classicismo, três anos após o regresso do autor do Oriente. A obra é composta de dez cantos, 1102 estrofes que são oitavas decassílabas, sujeitas ao esquema rímico fixo AB AB AB CC – oitava rima camoniana. A ação central é a descoberta do caminho marítimo para a Índia por Vasco da Gama, à volta da qual se vão descrevendo outros episódios da história de Portugal, glorificando o povo português. Estrutura A estrutura externa refere-se à análise formal do poema: número de estrofes, número de versos por estrofe, número de sílabas métricas, tipos de rimas, ritmo, figuras de estilo, etc. Assim: *Os Lusíadas é constituído por dez partes, liricamente chamadas de cantos; *cada canto possui um número variável de estrofes (em média, 110); *as estrofes são oitavas, tendo portanto oito versos; a rima é cruzada nos seis primeiros versos e emparelhada nos dois últimos (AB AB AB CC, ver na citação ao lado); *cada verso é constituído por dez sílabas métricas (decassilábico), nas sua maioria heróicas (acentuadas nas sextas e décimas sílabas). Sendo Os Lusíadas um texto renascentista, não poderia deixar de seguir a estética grega que dava particular importância ao número de ouro. Assim, o clímax da narrativa, a chegada à Índia, foi colocada no ponto que divide a obra na proporção áurea (início do Canto VII). *Proposição - introdução, apresentação do assunto e dos heróis (estrofes 1 a 3 do Canto I); *Invocação - o poeta invoca as ninfas do Tejo e pede-lhes a inspiração para escrever (estrofes 4 e 5 do Canto I); *Dedicatória - o poeta dedica a obra ao rei D. Sebastião (estrofes 6 a 18 do Canto I); *Narração - a narrativa da viagem, in medias res, partindo do meio da ação para voltar atrás no tempo e explicar o que aconteceu até ao momento na viagem de Vasco de Gama e na história de Portugal, e depois prosseguir na linha temporal. 'In media res' In media(s) res (latim para "no meio das coisas") é uma técnica literária onde a narrativa começa no meio da história, em vez de no início (ab ovo ou ab initio). Os personagens, cenários e conflitos são frequentemente introduzidos através de uma série de flashbacks ou através de personagens que discorrem entre si sobre eventos passados. Obras clássicas tais como a Eneida de Virgílio e a Ilíada de Homero começam no meio da história. Por fim, há um epílogo a concluir a obra (estrofes 145 a 156 do Canto X). Planos Temáticos Os planos temáticos da obra são: *Plano da Viagem - onde se trata da viagem da descoberta do caminho marítimo para a Índia de Vasco da Gama e dos seus marinheiros; *Plano da História de Portugal - são relatados episódios da história dos portugueses; *Plano do Poeta - Camões refere-se a si mesmo enquanto poeta admirador do povo e dos heróis portugueses; *Plano da Mitologia - são descritas as influências e as intervenções dos deuses da mitologia greco-romana na acção dos heróis. Ao longo da narração deparam-se-nos vários tipos de episódios: bélicos, mitológicos, históricos, simbólicos, líricos e naturalistas. Parecer do Santo Ofício O poema épico mais genuíno é o canto da construção de uma nação com a ajuda de Deus ou dos deuses. Os Lusíadas, como já a Eneida [A Eneida (ÆNEIS em latim) é um poema épico latino escrito por Virgílio no século I a.C. Conta a saga de Eneias, um troiano que é salvo dos gregos em Tróia, viaja errante pelo Mediterrâneo até chegar à região que atualmente é a Itália. Seu destino era ser o ancestral de todos os romanos.], é uma epopeia moderna, em que o maravilhoso não passa dum artifício necessário, mas só literário. A fé única no Deus cristão é defendida por toda a obra. Não se pode pensar em heresia porque não fazia sentido, em tempos de Contra-Reforma, acreditar nos deuses do panteão greco-romano, e a prova é a não censura dos inquisidores aos «''Deoses dos Gentios''». No episódio da Máquina do Mundo (estrofe 82 do Canto X), é o próprio personagem da deusa Tétis que afirma: «''eu, Saturno e Jano, Júpiter, Juno, fomos fabulosos, Fingidos de mortal e cego engano. Só pera fazer versos deleitosos Servimos''». Apesar de terem cortado trechos da obra nas suas primeiras revisões, o Parecer do censor do Santo Ofício na edição de 1572 declara que percebeu que este recurso «''não pretende mais que ornar o estilo Poético''». Por isso, continua, «''não tivémos por inconveniente ir esta fábula dos Deoses na obra''», mas não resiste a acrescentar «''ficando sempre salva a verdade de nossa sancta fé, que todos os Deoses dos Gentios são Demónios». thumb|left|São Domingos presidindo o Tribunal do Santo Ofício Todavia, a presença destes deuses ocupa um lugar de muito relevo no poema. São as suas intrigas que ligam os episódios dispersos da epopeia e as suas intervenções ''deus ex machina [A expressão latina Deus ex machina significa literalmente "Deus surgido da máquina". A expressão é uma tradução do grego "ἀπὸ μηχανῆς θεός" (apò mēchanḗs theós), e tem sido usada no sentido de indicar um desenvolvimento de uma história que não leva em consideração sua lógica interna e é tão inverossímil que permite ao autor terminá-la com uma situação improvável porém mais palatável. Em termos modernos, Deus ex machina também pode descrever uma pessoa ou uma coisa que de repente aparece e resolve uma dificuldade aparentemente insolúvel, amarrando todas as pontas soltas do enredo] que emprestam lógica a acontecimentos inesperados da viagem, relatados na narrativa. Texto completo do Alvará Régio da Edição de 1572: Vi por mandado da santa & geral inquisição estes dez Cantos dos Lusiadas de Luis de Camões, dos valerosos feitos em armas que os Portugueses fizerão em Asia & Europa, e não achey nelles cousa algűa escandalosa nem contrária â fe & bõs custumes, somente me pareceo que era necessario aduertir os Lectores que o Autor pera encarecer a difficuldade da nauegação & entrada dos Portugueses na India, usa de hűa fição dos Deoses dos Gentios. E ainda que sancto Augustinho nas sas Retractações se retracte de ter chamado nos liuros que compos de Ordine, aas Musas Deosas. Toda via como isto he Poesia & fingimento, & o Autor como poeta, não pretende mais que ornar o estilo Poetico não tiuemos por inconueniente yr esta fabula dos Deoses na obra, conhecendoa por tal, & ficando sempre salua a verdade de nossa sancta fe, que todos os Deoses dos Gentios sam Demonios. E por isso me pareceo o liuro digno de se imprimir, & o Autor mostra nelle muito engenho & muita erudição nas sciencias humanas. Em fe do qual assiney aqui.''Frei Bertholameu Ferreira. Tema: O Herói Como o título indica, o herói desta epopeia é coletivo, os Lusíadas, ou os filhos de Luso, os portugueses. Nas estrofes iniciais do discurso de Júpiter no concílio dos deuses olímpicos, que abre a parte narrativa, surge a orientação laudatória do autor. O rei dos deuses afirma que desde Viriato e Sertório, o destino (fado) dos valentes portugueses (forte gente de Luso) é realizar feitos tão gloriosos que façam esquecer os dos impérios anteriores (Assírios, Persas, Gregos e Romanos). O desenrolar da sua história atesta-o, pois além de ser marcada pelas sucessivas e vitoriosas lutas contra mouros e castelhanos, mostra como um país tão pequeno descobre novos mundos e impõe a sua lei no concerto das nações. No final do poema surge o episódio da Ilha dos Amores, recompensa ficcional da gloriosa caminhada portuguesa através dos tempos. E é confirmado o receio de Baco de as suas façanhas de conquista serem ultrapassadas pelas dos portugueses. Camões dedicou sua obra-prima ao rei D. Sebastião de Portugal. Os feitos inéditos dos descobrimentos portugueses e a chegada ao «''novo reino que tanto sublimaram» no Oriente, foram sem dúvida os estímulos determinantes para a tarefa, desde há muito ambicionada, de redigir o épico português. Havia um ambiente de orgulho e ousadia no povo português. Navegadores e capitães eram heróis recentes da pequena nação, homens capazes de extraordinárias façanhas, como o «''Castro forte''» (o vice-rei D. João de Castro), falecido poucos anos antes de o poeta aportar na Índia. E principalmente Vasco da Gama, a quem se devia o descobrimento da rota para o oriente numa viagem difícil e com poucas probabilidades de êxito, e que vencera inúmeras batalhas contra reinos muçulmanos em terras hostis aos cristãos. Esta viagem épica foi por isso usada como história central da obra, à volta da qual vão sendo contados episódios da história de Portugal. 'Tema: A cruzada contra o mouro' thumb|Estátua de Vasco da Gama em Sines, PortugalO poema pode ser lido numa perspectiva que já era antiga, mas a que fatos recentes haviam dado acrescida atualidade, a da cruzada contra o mouro. As lutas no Oriente seriam a continuação das que já se haviam travado em Portugal e no Norte de África, dominando ou abatendo o poder do Islã. O próprio "movimento" dos descobrimentos surgiu numa lógica de combate ao poderoso Império Otomano que ameaçava a Europa cristã, incapaz de vencer o inimigo em guerra aberta. Os objetivos passavam por fazer uma concorrência comercial aos muçulmanos, ao mesmo tempo ganhando proveitos e debilitando a economia dos rivais. Mas também se ambicionava encontrar aliados dos europeus nas novas terras, que poderiam ser eles mesmos cristãos, ou passíveis de conversão. Em 1571, a aparente invencibilidade do sultanato turco tinha sido desmentida na batalha de Lepanto. Sentia-se que os otomanos afinal não detinham a supremacia no Mediterrâneo. E o comandante das forças cristãs fôra D. João de Áustria, filho bastardo do imperador Carlos V, o avô de D. Sebastião. Foi neste contexto de exaltação que o poeta terá contribuído para incitar o jovem rei português a partir em conquista para a África, com os desastrosos efeitos que daí se seguiram. 'Tema: Narradores e seus discursos' Cada um dos tipos de discurso neste poema evidencia particularidades estilísticas concretas. Dependendo do assunto que tratam, o estilo pode ser heróico e exaltado, empolgante, lamentoso e melancólico, humorístico, admirador. frame|As Nereidas, tela de 1902, Gaston BussièreOs Lusíadas é uma obra narrativa, mas os seus narradores são quase sempre oradores que fazem discursos grandiloquentes: o narrador principal, Camões, que abre em grande estilo e retoma a palavra em várias ocasiões; Vasco da Gama, reconhecido como «''facundo capitão''» (eloquente); Júpiter, que também toma a palavra em diversas ocasiões; Paulo da Gama (Canto VIII, estrofes 2 a 42); o Velho do Restelo (Canto IV, estrofes 95 a 104); Tétis; a Sereia que profetiza ao som de música (Canto X, estrofes 10 a 74), etc. Na Invocação, quando o poeta pede às Tágides «''um som alto e sublimado, Um estilo grandíloco e corrente''», por oposição ao estilo da poesia lírica, de «''verso humilde''», está certamente a pensar nesse tom empolgante da oratória. Um tom assemelhado à «''tuba canora e belicosa''» (trompeta de guerra) e não à «''agreste avena ou frauta ruda''» (flauta do pastor), que seja digno dos «''feitos da famosa Gente vossa''» (célebre gente do Tejo, os portugueses). São de sobremodo talentosas as excelentes descrições, como as dos palácios de Netuno e do Samorim de Calecute, a do locus amoenus (lugar aprazível, ameno) da Ilha dos Amores (Canto IX), a do jantar no palácio de Tétis (Canto X) e a do traje do Gama (final do Canto II), entre outras. Por vezes, essas descrições são feitas ao modo de uma passagem de slides: as coisas descritas estão ali e há alguém que as mostra. Por exemplo, o começo geográfico do discurso de Vasco da Gama ao rei de Melinde (Canto III, estrofes 6 a 20), certas esculturas dos palácios de Netuno e do Samorim, o discurso de Paulo da Gama ao Catual (Canto VIII, estrofes 26 a 44), A Máquina do Mundo (Canto X, estrofes 77 a 144). Por vezes, essas descrições são feitas ao modo de uma passagem de slides: as coisas descritas estão ali e há alguém que as mostra. Por exemplo, o começo geográfico do discurso de Vasco da Gama ao rei de Melinde (Canto III, estrofes 6 a 20), certas esculturas dos palácios de Netuno e do Samorim, o discurso de Paulo da Gama ao Catual (Canto VIII, estrofes 26 a 44), A Máquina do Mundo (Canto X, estrofes 77 a 144). Exemplos de descrições dinâmicas são a da «''batalha''» da ilha de Moçambique (Canto I, estrofes 84 a 92), as das batalhas de Ourique (Canto III, estrofes 42 a 54) e Aljubarrota (Canto IV, estrofes 26 a 44), a da tempestade (Canto VI, estrofes 1 a 42). Camões é mestre nessas descrições, marcadas pelos verbos de movimento, pela abundância de sensações visuais e acústicas e por expressivas aliterações. thumb|Tétis revela à Gama a máquina do mundoHá n’''Os Lusíadas'' vários momentos líricos. Os textos em que se concretizam são no geral narrativo-descritivos. É o caso da parte inicial do episódio da Linda Inês (Canto III, estrofes 120 a 135), da parte final do episódio do Adamastor (Canto V, estrofes 37 a 60), do encontro na Ilha dos Amores (Canto IX). Em todos esses casos o estilo é muito assemelhado à écloga. São muitas as ocasiões em que o poeta assume um tom de lamento: a última estrofe do Canto I, parte do discurso do Velho do Restelo (Canto IV, estrofes 94 a 104), início e final do Canto VII e partes da Profecia da sereia, fazem lembrar outros lamentos da lírica. A fé e os apelos a Deus têm uma presença forte na obra. Já Virgílio chamava ao seu herói «''pio Eneias''». Por várias vezes, em momentos difíceis, Vasco da Gama irrompe em oração: em Mombaça (Canto II), na aparição do Adamastor, no meio do terror da tempestade, etc. As invocações do poeta às Tágides, a Calíope (Canto III, estrofes 1 e 2 e Canto X, estrofe 8), às ninfas do Tejo e do Mondego (Canto VII), em termos tipológicos, são também orações. Descrição da narrativa Depois da Proposição, da Invocação e da Dedicatória, a ação começa in medias res com a frota de Vasco da Gama já no Oceano Índico, mas antes de chegar à Índia (estrofe 19). thumb|Ilustração de Vasco da Gama com os deuses nas nuvens Neste momento, é convocado o Concílio dos deuses (estâncias 20 a 41) para decidir se os portugueses devem ou não conseguir alcançar o seu destino. Júpiter afirma que sim, porque isso lhes está predestinado. Baco discorda porque, se isto for permitido, as suas próprias conquistas no Oriente serão esquecidas, ultrapassadas por este povo. Mas Vênus do panteão romano, equivalente a Afrodite no panteão grego. É a deusa do Amor e da Beleza. vê os portugueses como herdeiros dos seus amados romanos e sabe que será celebrada por eles. Camões era um homem de paixões, que também celebrava o amor na sua lírica, e talvez por isso tivesse escolhido a deusa romana desse sentimento para patrona do seu povo. Baco (em grego: Βάκχος, transl. Bákkhos; em latim: Bacchus) é o equivalente romano do deus grego Dioniso, cujo mito é considerado ainda mais antigo por alguns estudiosos. Os romanos o adotaram, como muitas de suas divindades, estrangeiras à mitologia romana, e o assimilaram com o velho deus itálico Liber Pater. Algumas lendas mencionam que a cidade de Nysa, na Índia (atual Nagar) teria sido consagrada a ele. thumb|left|Baco, segundo CaravaggioSegue-se um tumulto, com os restantes olímpicos a tomar partido de Baco ou Vênus, até que o poderoso Marte se impõe, assustando Apolo num aparte (estrofe 37). O amante de Vênus, e admirador dos feitos guerreiros dos portugueses, lembra que não só já é merecido que consigam realizar a sua façanha, como Júpiter já tinha decidido conceder esse favor e não deveria voltar atrás na palavra. O rei dos deuses concorda e encerra o concílio. O discurso com que Júpiter começa a reunião é uma acabada peça de oratória. Abre com o inevitável exórdio (1ª estrofe) em que, depois de uma original saudação, expõe brevemente o tema a desenvolver. Segue-se, ao modo da retórica antiga, a narração (o passado mostra que a intenção dos fados é mesmo a que o orador apresentou). Vem depois a confirmação: com factos do presente corrobora o que já, a seu modo, a narração comprovara (4ª estrofe). E termina com duas estrofes de peroração, onde se apela à benevolência dos deuses para com os filhos de Luso - aliás, a decisão dos fados cumprir-se-á inexorávelmente. Contra o que seria de esperar, Júpiter conclui determinando e não abrindo o debate. frame|Viagem de Vasco da Gama às Índias - Caminho percorrido pela expedição de Vasco da Gama (em preto). Nesta figura também se pode ver o percurso de Pêro da Covilhã (em laranja) separado de Afonso de Paiva (em azul) depois da longa viagem juntos (em verde). 'Chegada à ilha de Moçambique e o piloto mouro' A ação volta então à frota lusa, que chega à ilha de Moçambique. São acolhidos por muçulmanos que, intimidados pelo poderio bélico das naus, lhes prometem mantimentos e um piloto que os leve à Índia. Mas as suas verdadeiras intenções são a destruição dos portugueses. A inspiração do soberano mouro vem de Baco, que tomara a forma mortal de um dos seus conselheiros. A primeira estratégia é atacar os marinheiros que forem a terra abastecerem-se de água. Mas estes, cuidadosos, vão armados e desbaratam as forças inimigas, prosseguindo depois com o bombardeamento da cidade. O regedor rende-se e oferece então um piloto que os conduza para terras inimigas, a segunda estratégia do deus do vinho. thumb|Ataque dos mourosPor duas vezes o piloto indica bons portos de acolhimento: uma terra de cristãos, que será uma referência ao reino de Preste João, e outra em que cristãos e muçulmanos viveriam juntos. Vasco da Gama confia no piloto. Mas Vénus, vendo que na realidade se trata de terras de muçulmanos capazes de vencer os portugueses, desvia a frota com ventos contrários. O primeiro porto é ultrapassado; o segundo é Mombaça, a pouca distância do qual a frota lança âncora. E o canto termina com duas estrofes plenas de suspense. 'A Cilada em Mombaça' O rei de Mombaça envia um mensageiro com promessas de bom acolhimento e pede que a armada entre no porto da cidade, mas com a intenção de armar uma emboscada. Vasco da Gama envia primeiro dois degredados à cidade para passarem a noite e avaliarem a situação. Enganados pelos mouros e por Baco, estes aconselham a entrada em Mombaça. Mas Vênus interfere mais uma vez, e com a ajuda das Nereidas impede a entrada dos navios portugueses. Vênus sai então em direção aos céus (estrofe 33). Seduz Júpiter com a sua beleza e queixa-se dos perigos que a expedição está a correr. O rei dos deuses reafirma que os fados já destinaram sucesso para os portugueses e envia Mercúrio para avisar Vasco da Gama da existência de Melinde, onde encontrará um rei justo e bondoso, que fornecerá tudo o que procura. 'Chegada a Melinde' Depois de interrogarem prisioneiros feitos em Mombaça, é confirmada a boa notícia do reino de Melinde. A frota dirige-se para lá e é bem recebida. Apesar de naturalmente romanceado, este episódio é um documentário da descoberta de novas terras e novos povos. De uma grande riqueza descritiva, por ele se consegue "ver" Melinde e os melindanos, como se apresentou a esquadra portuguesa, a recepção que teve, como foram as reações de uns e de outros, e como foi feito o contato diplomático. O rei melindano oferece mantimentos, munições e piloto para a Índia. Subindo a bordo da nau capitânia, pede a Vasco da Gama que lhe conte sobre a sua viagem. Mas que primeiro descreva o reino de Portugal: a sua geografia, a sua história e as suas gentes. 'Canto III' thumb|CalíopeApós uma invocação do poeta a Calíope grego Καλλιόπη, a musa da epopéia, da poesia épica, da ciência em geral e da eloquência e a mais velha e sábia das musas, e é considerada por vezes a rainha destas, Vasco da Gama começa por explicar a geografia da Europa e a situação de Portugal no continente (estrofes 6 a 20), «''quase cume da cabeça De Europa toda''». Inicia então a narrativa da história de Portugal. De Luso a Viriato, passa para o rei D. Afonso VI de Leão e Castela, D. Teresa e o conde D. Henrique. Segue-se a luta de D. Afonso Henriques pela formação da nacionalidade e a enumeração dos feitos guerreiros do primeiro rei de Portugal contra castelhanos, leoneses e mouros. 'Ega Moniz' Neste episódio (estrofes 35 a 41) conta-se a história do aio de D. Afonso Henriques. Tendo dado a sua palavra ao rei de Castela que o soberano português lhe prestaria vassalagem, conseguiu o levantamento do cerco castelhano a Guimarães. Mas como D. Afonso Henriques se recusou a acatar estas condições, Egas Moniz foi entregar-se ao rei castelhano, com a mulher e os filhos, comovendo a todos pela sua lealdade e honra. 'Batalha de Ourique' thumb|left|Brasão LusoEm seguida (estrofes 42 a 54) é narrada a lenda da batalha de Ourique, em que o fundador de Portugal derrota cinco reis mouros depois de ter uma visão de Cristo. Por este motivo pinta os cinco escudos e os trinta dinheiros na bandeira de Portugal. É mais um exemplo de uma vívida batalha épica, em que os portugueses enfrentam um inimigo cem vezes superior em número. O corajoso exército «''Rompe, corta, desfaz, abola e talha''» as forças inimigas, pondo os restantes em fuga apavorada. No final, tantos são mortos em batalha que o sangue destes corre em rios e pinta o campo verde e branco de carmesim. A descrição das conquistas do rei Afonso continua (estrofes 55 a 68) em ritmo acelerado: Leiria, Arronches, Santarém, Mafra, Sintra, Lisboa, Óbidos, Alenquer, Torres Vedras, Elvas, Moura, Serpa, Alcácer do Sal, Évora, Beja, Palmela, Sesimbra, Badajoz. 'Dinastia de Borgonha' thumb|left|255px|O Milagre de Ourique, de Domingos Sequeira, óleo de 1793Nesta última cidade D. Afonso acaba por ser cercado pelo rei de Leão, e Camões introduz o seu herdeiro D. Sancho I na história, que se torna no assunto do canto bélico juntamente com o pai, e depois da morte deste (estrofes 83 e 84) como rei. Seguem-se os restantes reis da dinastia de Borgonha, destacando a coragem e o bom reinado de cada um (ou mau reinado, no caso de D. Sancho II). É no canto do reinado de D. Afonso IV que vão surgir mais alguns episódios célebres d'Os Lusíadas: a Formosíssima Maria, a Batalha do Salado, e Inês de Castro. Esta sequência torna a narrativa num carrocel de emoções. O primeiro é um episódio lírico, em que a filha de D. Afonso IV roga a ajuda deste para o seu reino de Castela contra os mouros. Comovido, o rei parte em ajuda do genro, na batalha do Salado, mais um exemplo de luta épica. 'Inês de Castro' O turbilhão de emoções continua com este episódio lírico-trágico (estrofes 118 a 135), talvez o mais reconhecido d'Os Lusíadas. Convém que se não perca de vista a sua integração no poema, via alocução de Vasco da Gama ao rei de Melinde. Costuma-se classificá-lo como lírico, distinguindo-o assim, sobretudo, dos mais comuns episódios bélicos. D. Inês e D. Pedro são os amantes trágicos por excelência. O seu amor é ilícito, proibido pelos poderes. O poeta que tinha escrito sonetos tão sombrios, de sofrimento amoroso, chama repetidamente este de «''puro amor''», e censura o rei, de quem tanto elogiara os feitos guerreiros, por esta sombra no seu reinado. frame|Detalhe do Sepulcro de Inês de Castro, no Monastério de Alcobaça, Portugal Conta a história que Pedro mandou construír o seu túmulo em frente ao de Inés, não em paralelo como era costume realizar. Ambos os túmulos ficaram defronte pelos pés, porque queria ao dia da resurreição, ao se incorporarem, poder ver à sua amada Inês e reunir-se para a eternidade. Ambas as tumbas foram delicadamente talhadas à mão e constituem autênticas obras de arte funeraria gótica. (Foto: Detalhe do sepulcro de Inês de Castro, no Monastério de Santa Maria de Alcobaça, Portugal). D. Afonso IV pretende casar o filho que, apaixonado por Inês, recusa. A solução é eliminá-la. Trazida à presença do rei, esta implora pela sua vida, só para poder cuidar dos seus filhos. Comove o velho soberano, mas os conselheiros e o povo exigem a morte. E assim a frágil e bela apaixonada é assassinada «''só por ter sujeito O coração a quem soube vencê-la''» (por amar quem soube conquistar o seu coração). Uma rápida análise do episódio permite encontrar aí presentes, com maior ou menor clareza, elementos trágicos como o destino, que conduz a ação para o final trágico; a peripécia; até algo próximo do papel do coro(apóstrofes). A nobreza moral e social dos personagens é também salientada, de modo a criar no leitor sentimentos de terror e de piedade perante a desgraça que se abate sobre a protagonista (catástrofe). Quando Inês teme mais a orfandade dos filhos que a própria perda da vida, quando ela suplica a comutação da pena capital por um exílio na Sibéria (Cítia) ou na Líbia, entre «''toda a feridade''», só para poder criar os filhos do seu amor, quando é comparada com «''a linda moça Policena, consolação extrema da mãe velha''», quando o leitor escuta toda a estrofe 134, e mesmo a 135, estão-se a dedilhar os acordes da piedade. Já os versos iniciais da estrofe 124, a apóstrofe com que termina a 130 (e antes a da segunda metade da 123) e a estrofe 133 estão ao serviço da sugestão do terror trágico. 'D. Fernando' thumb|left|D. FernandoDepois da vingança de D. Pedro, o cruel, é apresentado o brando D. Fernando, responsabilizado pela quase perda do reino durante as guerras fernandinas e pela crise que o país enfrentaria após a sua morte. Interpretando estas crises como consequência ou castigo do amor do rei por Leonor Teles, o romântico poeta acrescenta «''Mas quem pode livrar-se por ventura Dos laços que Amor arma brandamente''». Por isso, continua, o monarca tem desculpa (estrofe 143) para quem já amou, quem nunca amou será mais ríspido nas críticas. No Canto IV Vasco da Gama prossegue a narrativa da história de Portugal. Fala agora da 2.ª Dinastia, desde a Revolução de 1383-85, até ao momento, do reinado de D. Manuel I, em que a sua armada parte para a Índia. 'Batalha de Aljubarrota' thumb|Batalha de AljufarrobaA narrativa da revolução de 1383-85 é dividida em duas partes: o levantamento do povo para apoiar o pretendente português (estrofes 1 a 23), e a batalha de Aljubarrota (estrofes 24 a 44). Dois heróis partilham as glórias destes episódios: o régio D. João e o guerreiro D. Nuno Álvares Pereira. Camões elogia os patriotas que defenderam a independência, quer sejam humildes ou poderosos, sem medo de morrer pela causa portuguesa. Critica amarguradamente quem se juntou ao partido castelhano, particularmente os irmãos de Nun'Álvares, que tem de lidar com o conflito acrescido de lutar contra os seus familiares. Os feitos do Mestre de Avis também são cantados de forma particularmente épica, fazendo lembrar Ájax na Ilíada. A sua coragem salva a batalha. Socorre a Ala dos Namorados que se encontrava na vanguarda e, na estrofe 38, "sopesando a lança quatro vezes, Com força (a)tira; e, deste único tiro, Muitos lançaram o último suspiro". Mas no fim de mais uma batalha sanguinária, a par com o canto da glória, o poeta deixa a opinião de quem maldiz a guerra, que por cobiça dos poderosos lança tanta gente à morte, deixando tantas mães e esposas sem maridos e filhos. 'Expansão Portuguesa' Com a paz, as atenções do reino viram-se para Marrocos e para o mar. Entra a Ínclita geração, representada por D. Duarte e D. Fernando, e depois D. Afonso V. Depois da viagem Pêro da Covilhã e Afonso de Paiva, surge a narração dos preparativos da viagem à Índia, desejo que D. João II não conseguiu concretizar antes de morrer e que iria ser realizado por D. Manuel, a quem os rios Indo e Ganges apareceram em sonhos, profetizando as futuras glórias do Oriente. 'O velho do Restelo' O Velho do Restelo simboliza os pessimistas, os conservadores e os reacionários que não acreditavam no sucesso da epopeia dos descobrimentos portugueses, e surge na largada da primeira expedição para a Índia com avisos sobre a odisseia que estaria prestes a acontecer: O canto termina com a partida da armada. Quando estão a despedir-se das famílias na praia de Belém, os navegadores são surpreendidos pelas palavras de um velho que estava entre a multidão. É o episódio do Velho do Restelo (estrofes 94 a 104). thumb|Torre de BelémEste personagem é a representação da contestação da época contra as aventuras dos descobrimentos. Havia quem pensasse que era puro orgulho e simplesmente suicídio tentar estes projectos de navegar para partes longínquas do mundo; uma perda de recursos e homens, que fariam falta na luta contra os inimigos mouros ou para a defesa do reino contra uma eventual invasão castelhana. O episódio entrou no imaginário português. A expressão passou a significar o conservadorismo, o mau agouro, a má-vontade e a falta de espírito de aventura, frente a projetos originais que exigem alguma ousadia e gastos de recursos. 'Canto V' Vasco da Gama conta agora como foi a viagem da armada, de Lisboa a Melinde. É a narrativa da grande aventura marítima, em que os marinheiros observaram maravilhados ou inquietos a costa de África, o Cruzeiro do Sul nos céus desconhecidos do novo hemisfério, o Fogo de Santelmo e a Tromba Marítima, e enfrentaram perigos e obstáculos enormes como a hostilidade dos nativos, no episódio de Fernão Veloso, a fúria de um monstro, no episódio do Gigante Adamastor, a doença e a morte provocadas pelo escorbuto. 'Fernão Veloso' {C Aportados na costa africana, os portugueses fizeram contato com os povos nativos. Este aventureiro (estrofes 30 a 36), convidado para conhecer a sua aldeia, acompanhou despreocupadamente os anfitriões. Mas, percebendo as intenções assassinas destes, «''Mais apressado do que fora, vinha''», perseguido por um grupo. thumb|left|Nativos da ÁfricaÉ um episódio também humorístico, pela bazófia do português. Depois de uma escaramuça para o salvarem, os companheiros fazem troça da sua fuga apressada, depois de, com tanta confiança, ter entrado pela terra adentro na companhia dos nativos. A isto ele responde que, vendo como tantos inimigos voltavam para atacar a praia, vinha a correr só para ajudar a frota, «''por me lembrar que estáveis cá sem mim''». Adamastor Podem-se considerar três partes no episódio do Adamastor: a primeira é uma teofania (estrofes 37 a 40). Chegados ao Cabo das Tormentas no meio da uma tempestade, os marinheiros avistam o titã, tão terrível que «''Arrepiam-se as carnes e o cabelo A mi e a todos só de ouvi-lo e vê-lo''». Aqui está o puro pavor, a ameaça iminente da aniquilação, fisicamente sentida - as carnes engelham-se, os cabelos crispam-se. O espectáculo é envolvente, grandioso, terrificante. Este semideus maléfico, encarnação dos perigos da arriscada travessia, precede-se de uma nuvem negra, que surge rasante sobre as cabeças dos navegantes. Mas mais surpreendente ainda é a orquestração que o mar faz com este elemento aéreo «''Bramindo, o mar de longe brada, Como se desse em vão nalgum rochedo''». O lado maravilhoso desta aparição também é acentuado, fazendo contrastar todo o espectáculo de disformidade e gigantismo com o cenário precedente, onde são manifestos os encantos de uma noite dos "mares do Sul", «''prosperamente os ventos assoprando''». thumb|Adamastor Então começa a segunda parte do episódio (estrofes 41 a 48), que em termos cronológico-narrativos é uma prolepse. O Adamastor fala e, como um oráculo, vaticina o destino cruel que espera alguns dos navegadores que atravessarão os seus domínios. É uma forma inteligente de o poeta dos meados do século falar de acontecimentos do passado, mas que seriam futuros para o navegador do início do século que faz a narração. {C Finalmente surge uma écloga marinha (estrofes 49 a 59), que obedece a um desenvolvimento comum a muitas composições líricas de Camões: o enamoramento (de Adamastor por Tétis, não correspondido), a separação forçada (pela titanomaquia), a traição, o lamento pelo sonho frustrado, do qual o sofredor é constante e eternamente recordado: «''Enfim, minha grandíssima estatura, Neste remoto cabo converteram Os Deuses, e por mais dobradas mágoas, Me anda Tétis cercando destas águas''». Tétis do pé prateado (do Grego antigo Θέτις), é uma ninfa do mar, uma das cinquenta Nereidas filhas do antigo deus marinho nos vestígios históricos da maior parte da mitologia grega. frame|TétisPassado mais este obstáculo, os navegadores agora enfrentam a doença, particularmente o escorbuto, e um clima a que não estão habituados. Apesar de um acolhimento cordial dos povos da África do Sul, o desânimo também aumenta por não haver quem dê notícias sobre a Índia. Até que, depois de Moçambique e Mombaça, a narrativa termina com a alegria da chegada a Melinde. O canto encerra com a admiração dos melindanos por toda a epopeia portuguesa, e a censura do poeta pela iliteracia dos seus conterrâneos. Pela boca de Vasco da Gama, que lhe empresta legitimidade, conta como os poderosos do mundo, especialmente gregos e romanos, eram amantes das letras. E lamenta que os seus contemporâneos desprezem a língua, a poesia e o cantar e louvar de heróis e povos. 'Canto VI' Finda a narrativa de Vasco da Gama, e os festejos dos melindanos, a armada sai, guiada por um piloto que deverá guiá-la até Calecute. thumb|left|NetunoBaco, vendo que os portugueses estão prestes a chegar à Índia, resolve pedir ajuda a Netuno, que convoca um concílio dos deuses marinhos. A decisão destes é oposta à dos olímpicos, e assim ordenam a Éolo que solte os ventos para fazer afundar a frota. 'Contos Cavalheirescos' Entretanto, os marinheiros matam despreocupadamente o tempo ouvindo Fernão Veloso contar o episódio lendário e cavaleiresco d'Os doze de Inglaterra (estrofes 43 a 69): Nos tempos de D. João I, doze cavaleiros ingleses teriam ofendido a honra de doze damas inglesas, e lançado o desafio a quem quisesse defendê-las em um torneio. Uma vez que estes eram homens poderosos da Inglaterra, não havia compatriotas que se atrevessem a enfrentá-los. Assim, o duque de Lencastre lançou um apelo ao seu genro rei de Portugal. thumb|Imagem virtual: Cavaleiros portugueses, curiosidade é a bandeira hasteada pelos guerreiros lusos, embora contestada por alguns historiadores, o escudoem questão trata-se do Condado Portucalense, sob possessão do conde D. Henrique, o qual consistia numa simples cruz azul sobre fundo de prata (idêntico, curiosamente, ao brasão da cidade portuária de Marselha).Em resposta, armaram-se imediatamente doze cavaleiros portugueses para partir do Porto para aquele país. Mas só onze embarcaram. O 12.º era Álvaro Gonçalves Coutinho, o Magriço, que resolveu ir primeiro por terra até à Flandres. Depois de algumas aventuras, chegou ao local da justa no preciso momento em que esta ia começar e, com a sua ajuda, todos os cavaleiros ingleses foram derrotados, salvando-se a honra das damas ofendidas. 'A Tempestade' thumbA história de Veloso é interrompida pela chegada da tempestade provocada pelos deuses marinhos (estrofes 70 a 84). É uma descrição dramática de quem viveu situações semelhantes e conhece a gíria náutica: os ventos, a ondulação, a quebra de mastros, as naus alagadas, os gritos dos marinheiros, relâmpagos e trovões. Vendo as suas embarcações quase perdidas, Vasco da Gama dirige uma prece a Deus. Mais uma vez, é Vénus que ajuda os portugueses, mandando as ninfas seduzir os ventos para os acalmar. Dissipada a tempestade, a armada avista Calecute e o capitão agradece a mercê divina. O canto termina com considerações do poeta sobre o valor da fama e da glória conseguidas através dos grandes feitos, e uma crítica a quem procura estas e a fortuna por intriga e favor dos poderosos. 'Canto VII' Este canto inicia com a comparação dos feitos dos portugueses contra os muçulmanos, expandindo o cristianismo e fazendo a guerra santa, com os conflitos internos da Europa (estrofes 2 a 15). Segundo o ponto de vista de Camões, os reis e os nobres das outras nações europeias perdem-se em guerras intestinas, inglórias e injustas. Os alemães, franceses e ingleses renegam a verdadeira fé e enfraquecem o poder cristão. Os italianos são corruptos, lutando uns contra os outros com o único objectivo do ganho pessoal. Pelo contrário, só os portugueses, com as mais nobres intenções, lutam contra os mouros e turcos. thumb|left|Ilustração: Brahma uma das divindades principais do hinduísmo, confundido por Camões com Jano.Assim que aporta em Calecute, Vasco da Gama envia um mensageiro ao soberano indiano. No meio deste novo povo, com quem não consegue falar, o marinheiro encontra Monçaide, um mouro hispânico falante de castelhano, que o acolhe e lhe serve de tradutor. Monçaide acompanha-o até à frota e explica aos portugueses um pouco da geografia, história, política, religiões e costumes da Índia. O capitão e Monçaide desembarcam e encontram-se com o Catual, um ministro que os acompanha até ao Samorim (estrofes 43 a 65). A descrição do que os portugueses vêem é um exemplo da sociologia da descoberta e da interpretação de uma cultura absolutamente nova. É proposto um tratado comercial e, enquanto o soberano indiano pondera, a embaixada volta à nau capitânia. Aqui encontra-se um painel representando a história de Portugal. Mas antes da explicação deste, sentindo-lhe faltar a inspiração, Camões conta um pouco da sua biografia e lança-se num lamento indignado pelo modo como a sua pátria o tem tratado, a quem só pretende cantar a glória portuguesa (estrofes 78 a 87). 'Canto VIII: Painel da história de Portugal' A descrição da pintura (estrofes 1 a 42) começa com Luso, o filho ou companheiro de Baco, depois Viriato e Sertório. De seguida vêm o Conde D. Henrique e D. Afonso Henriques, juntamente com algumas personalidades que se evidenciaram durante a primeira dinastia: Egas Moniz, D. Fuas Roupinho, o prior D. Teotónio, Mem Moniz, D. Sancho I, Geraldo Sem Pavor, Martim Lopes (que capturou Pedro Fernando de Castro, renegado leonês aliado aos mouros), o bispo D. Soeiro Viegas, D. Paio Peres Correia. Já durante a revolução de 1383-85 e o reinado de D. João I, estão presentes D. Nuno Álvares Pereira, Pêro Rodrigues e Gil Fernandes (vencedores de escaramuças com os castelhanos), Rui Pereira (batalha naval do cerco de Lisboa) e Martim Vasques da Cunha (que com 17 homens defendeu-se de 400 castelhanos). Depois D. Pedro e D. Henrique (da Ínclita Geração), D. Pedro de Meneses (capitão de Ceuta) e D. Duarte de Meneses (capitão de Alcácer-Ceguer). Entretanto anoitece e o Catual volta a terra. 'Tratado com o Samorim' O Samorim entretanto manda examinar os augúrios que, segundo o poeta, por serem pagãos são facilmente enganados pela sua fé errada. O Demónio engana-os dando a previsão de que os portugueses virão a subjugar toda a Índia. Isto é confirmado pelos conselheiros islâmicos do soberano, a quem durante a noite Baco visitara durante os sonhos, fazendo-se passar por Maomé, acusando os ocidentais de pirataria e incitando à destruição a frota. No dia seguinte, o Samorim tem de decidir entre as vantagens económicas do tratado com os portugueses e as previsões catastróficas da noite. Chamando Vasco da Gama, acusa-o de apátrida e pirata, incitando-o a confessar a verdade. O navegador responde com dignidade (estrofes 65 a 75), reafirmando as suas intenções, e sai da audiência com autorização para comercializar. Mas o ministro indiano, influenciado pelos muçulmanos do reino, faz o capitão de refém e tenta trazer a frota portuguesa para mais perto, para a poder assaltar. Quando esta estratégia falha, cobiçando o lucro e temendo o castigo do seu soberano por estar a desobedecer às suas ordens, aceita trocar Vasco da Gama por mercadorias das naus. 'Canto IX' O Catual ainda tenta demorar os portugueses, proibindo o comércio com os feitores das naus, para dar tempo que chegue uma armada muçulmana do Mar Vermelho. Mas Monçaide, convertido agora ao cristianismo, consegue informar o capitão português dos planos dos inimigos, vender a mercadoria e obter especiarias. Ao mesmo tempo, Vasco da Gama aprisiona alguns importantes do reino de Calecute e troca-os pelos feitores, entretanto aprisionados. Com mercadoria e alguns prisioneiros indianos, a frota tem provas da chegada à Índia e zarpa 'A Ilha dos Amores' thumb|leftVendo agora a frota em segurança no seu regresso a Portugal, Vénus pede a ajuda do seu filho Cupido para juntar os amores e ferir as nereidas com as flechas do amor. Com as ninfas e Tétis sob esta influência, coloca uma ilha mística na rota dos portugueses, e a ela traz os amantes. Podem ser consideradas três descrições no episódio da Ilha dos Amores: *O locus amoenus: o cenário onde decorre o encontro amoroso (estrofes 52 a 67 e mais algumas até ao final do canto) é típico do locus amoenus, com os seus chãos maciamente relvados, águas límpidas e cantantes, arvoredos frondosos e até um lago. O poeta fala ainda da simpática fauna que aí se cria e dos frutos que se produzem sem cultivo. É um cenário paradisíaco, idílico, de écloga. *A alegoria: com um arrojo inesperado para um maneirista, Camões descreve o encontro dos nautas com as ninfas que os esperavam, industriadas por Vênus. O amor que experimentam é de paixão: imediato, arrebatado e carnal. E fica dado o recado aos que condenam a expressão mais física do amor: «''Melhor é experimentá-lo que julgá-lo, Mas julgue-o quem não pode experimentá-lo''.» thumb|Os Lusíadas por Fido NestiA recompensa dos portugueses tem um sentido alegórico: «''Que as Ninfas do Oceano, tão fermosas, Tethys e a Ilha angélica pintada, Outra cousa não é que as deleitosas Honras que a vida fazem sublimada''» (estrofe 89). A terminar o canto, dirigindo-se ao leitor, reforça a intenção alegórica e incita aos feitos de valor: «''Impossibilidades não façais, Que quem quis sempre pôde: e numerados Sereis entre os heróis esclarecidos E nesta Ilha de Vénus recebidos''». *Leonardo: Camões, o indefectível cantor do amor, não quis, e se calhar não pôde, evitar que isso se reflectisse n'Os Lusíadas. Se os amores mal sucedidos do Adamastor deixam entrever o caso real do poeta, Leonardo (estrofes 75 a 82) aqui representa a consumação do seu sonho. Repare-se que as queixas deste navegante recordam as do poeta na lírica e como é um lamento delicado e belo. Em um pormenor curioso, houve a intenção de separar e dignificar Vasco da Gama na carnalidade do episódio. É acompanhado por Tétis até a um magnífico palácio de cristal e ouro, enquanto os restantes marinheiros e as suas companheiras ficam nas praias e nos bosques. 'Canto X: a profecia da sereia' Depois de saciados os primeiros apetites, os marinheiros chegam ao palácio de Tétis, onde lhes é servido um fausto banquete. Neste, a sereia profetiza os feitos dos portugueses no Oriente (estrofes 10 a 73). Mais uma vez Camões usa o artifício da profecia para contar o que se passou entre 1498, o ano da descoberta do caminho marítimo para a Índia, e o tempo em que o poema foi escrito. São então cantados os heróis e governadores da Índia, que da mesma forma vão merecer a presença na Ilha dos Amores: Duarte Pacheco Pereira (estrofes 12 a 23), Francisco de Almeida e o seu filho Lourenço de Almeida (26 a 38), Tristão da Cunha (39), Afonso de Albuquerque (40 a 49), Lopo Soares de Albergaria (50 e 51), Diogo Lopes de Sequeira (52), Duarte de Menezes e o próprio Vasco da Gama (53), Henrique de Menezes (54 e 55), Pêro Mascarenhas (56 a 58), Lopo Vaz de Sampaio (59), Heitor da Silveira (60), Nuno da Cunha (61), Garcia de Noronha e António da Silveira (62), Estêvão da Gama (62 e 63), Martim Afonso de Sousa (63 a 67), João de Castro e os seus filhos Álvaro e Fernando (67 a 72) e João de Mascarenhas (69). 'A máquina do mundo' Acabado o banquete, Tétis convida o Gama para o espetáculo da Máquina do Mundo, o espetáculo único das esferas celestes de Ptolomeu (estrofes 77 a 144). Aqui vemos que ao gênio e aos conhecimentos de Camões sobre geografia, história, mitologia, religião, guerra, comportamento humano e navegação, se junta o da astronomia (do século XVI, naturalmente). Nas palavras de António José Saraiva, "é um dos supremos sucessos de Camões", "as esferas são transparentes, luminosas, vêem-se todas ao mesmo tempo com igual nitidez; movem-se, e o movimento é perceptível, embora a superfície visível seja sempre igual. Conseguir traduzir isto por meio da "pintura que fala" é atingir um dos cumes da literatura universal." Incluídas neste episódio ainda vão estar mais "profecias" sobre os portugueses; a história dos milagres de S. Tomé, evangelizador da Índia (estrofes 108 a 118), com uma breve mas arriscada crítica aos Jesuítas na estrofe 119; na estrofe 128 uma referência ao naufrágio de Camões, em que se salvou a nado com Os Lusíadas, e uma curiosa previsão de que a sua «''Lira sonorosa Será mais afamada que ditosa''» (a sua obra seria mais famosa do que a sua vida afortunada). Depois disto, os portugueses embarcam novamente e chegam sem mais problemas a Lisboa, onde recebem as glórias que lhes são devidas. 'Epílogo' A epopeia termina com um epílogo (estrofes 145 a 156), em que o poeta lamenta mais uma vez as injustiças que o Reino lhe terá cometido. Reforça a dedicatória da obra ao jovem rei D. Sebastião e aproveita, como homem experiente da vida e dos conhecimentos, para lhe dar alguns conselhos: que se aconselhe com os melhores, governe com justiça, premeie apenas e sempre quem merece, lute com bravura e inteligência para expandir Portugal e a fé cristã. Deste modo, tal como Aquiles foi cantado por Homero, Camões cantará o seu reino. Categoria:Epopeia